Edoseika's Miracle
by Pixie-Yank
Summary: Shikamaru-Sasuke telah mencicipi dunia baru yang disebut dengan kematian. Tak masalah, mereka memang menunggunya. Akan tetapi, Ino-Hinata yang tak membiarkan itu terjadi, menggunakan ramuan ekstrak bunga Edoseika untuk memulangkan nyawa mereka. Yaa, kedua memang hidup kembali dengan berbagai perbedaan./semi Canon fic, multy-pairing ShikaIno-SasuHina. Chap 2 Update!(*mind to R&R?)
1. Chapter 1

**_ Semuanya di mulai dari ketika ambang hilangnya jiwa._**

**_Di mana saat nyawa terancam meninggalkan tubuh, itu menjadi permulaan dari segalanya._**

**_Dan sekuntum bunga serta sedikit pengorbanan, mengubah titik kematian menjadi kehidupan yang berbeda. Memberikan keajaiban yang tak ternilai harganya untuk sebuah eksistensi selayak manusia…_**

**_Edoseika._**

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural._

Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke-Hyuuga Hinata (SasuHina) and Shikamaru Nara-Ino Yamanaka (ShikaIno)

Rate: T+ (_teenagers plus_)

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

**_Edoseika's Miracle_**

_"but it's not just about flowers and miracle"_

Lelaki itu terdiam, pandangannya mengarah ke depan namun dengan tatapan yang begitu datar. Sesekali netranya mengerjap, keheningan yang menyelimuti semakin menjadikan ingatannya akan suatu peristiwa. Diangkatnya kepala, sekedar untuk membuang kepenatan akan fokus indera visual yang itu-itu saja. Kendati demikian, saat merunduk, ia akan kembali ke aktivitas semula – melamun.

"Pagi, Sasuke!" tegur salah seorang rekan sejawatnya sebagai seorang ninja, yang ia tanggapi dengan hanya memberikan anggukan pelan. Iya, dia seorang Uchiha, insan berdarah klan yang mengandalkan kemampuan _sharingan_ terakhir saat ini. Semua manusia tahu, ia bukan tipikal yang akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai. Sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya memang harus menanti.

Tak akan pernah lekang di memorinya, ketika ia menjejakan kaki pada tanah kelahirannya, semua yang ada menyambut ia bagai seorang pendosa. Alih-alih menerima pujian akan aksinya membantu mengakhiri perang dunia ninja keempat, yang didapatnya adalah tatapan benci serta hujatan untuknya agar dieksekusi mati. Hingga pada akhirnya, sidang untuk memutuskan hukuman buat ia.

Awalnya, vonis hukuman penjara seumur hidup akan diberlakukan, namun sesepuh dari salah satu klan tertinggi menyarankan, agar ia mengabdi seumur hidup pada desa dengan setengah gaji di dua tahun pertama. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, sebagai ucapan terimakasih yang sebenarnya tidak dari ia, seorang Uchiha Sasuke diharuskan menjadi pelindung bagi keluarga Hyuuga yang menolong hidupnya.

Sempat ia tertawa keras akan hal tersebut, dan malah menanyakan kenapa mereka tidak memenggal kepalanya saja. Sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya, Naruto, kala itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, lantas memaksa dia untuk mengikuti aturan yang telah ditetapkan. Hingga jadinya seperti sekarang, menunggu majikan yang telah ditetapkan padanya.

Mati, entah sejak kapan tujuan hidupnya adalah itu. Sebenarnya tidak wajar apabila dijadikan sebagai tonggak akhir, karena pada dasarnya semua orang pasti meregang nyawa. Ia yang dulu optimis menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, kini berubah drastis begitu menemukan realita tak semudah yang diperkirakannya. Jangankan menjadi petinggi ninja desanya, ia bahkan sekarang merasa tak ubah bagai binatang penjaga.

Ia sadar, ada dua eksistensi lain yang mencoba mengeliminasi jarak dengannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sasuke-_kun_." Akhirnya, sosok yang dinantinya tiba juga. Respon pertama yang diberikannya adalah berupa tatapan _stoic_ andalannya, juga tak lupa mendecih pelan. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, malah berlagak seolah ia adalah bos dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menatap lurus pada gadis di hadapannya, wajah angkuh itu tidak akan pernah sirna.

"Hinata, kau selalu lambat. Pantas saja…"

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit hormat pada Hinata-_sama_? Harusnya kau memanggil ia dengan sebutan putri." Penuturan Sasuke terhenti, tatkala seorang pemuda sebaya ia menyela kalimat yang ingin dilontarkannya. Uchiha itu melepaskan tatapan datar nan menusuk, yang dibalasi dengan hal serupa dari musuhnya. Jika dianalogikan dalam serial _anime_, maka ada benang-benang petir di antara kedua netra yang saling beradu itu.

"Sudahlah, Haruka-_san_!" sebelum perang dingin di antara mereka semakin menjadi, cepat-cepat Hinata melerai dan memberikan opsi agar sepupunya, Haruka, meninggalkan lokasi tersebut. Sasuke hanya mendengus ringan, tanpa banyak kata ia melangkah terlebih dahulu. Sesungguhnya, ia diharuskan untuk menjemput sang nona di kediaman, akan tetapi bukan Sasuke namanya apabila tidak membengkang. Namun kenyataan menunjukan, sekalipun sedikit memberontak, ia tetap mengikuti titah dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kita dipanggil ke ruang Hokage."

Tidak, sebenarnya hanya nona Hyuuga ini yang diharuskan datang. Ia menyebutkan kata yang merujuk subjek jamak tersebut, hanya berupaya terdengar sesopan mungkin. Ia tidak mau, juga takkan pernah menganggap Sasuke sebagai anteknya, meski ternyata tidak mendapati tanggapan sebanding dari lelaki itu. Beberapa orang menegur mereka, dan kali ini tidak lagi terdengar desas-desus akan pemuda yang berjalan di depan si gadis. Semua orang sudah menggap wajar, entah Sasuke harus merasa senang atau terkutuk.

Mulai sejak sah menerima putusan tersebut, selain menjalankan misi solonya, Sasuke tidak pernah libur sebab harus membantu Hinata untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Dengan alasan yang sudah merakyat, ia sekarang harus membayar budi atas ampunan yang didapat. Itu mutlak baginya semenjak ketua klan yang juga ayah Hinata, Hiashi, memberikan kegiatan _part-time_ itu padanya. _Body-guard_, bisa dikatakan ini pekerjaan sampingan Sasuke tanpa upah.

" Ino-_chan_, Shikamaru-_kun_." Rupanya begitu Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki kantor petinggi ninja, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh rekan yang juga akan menjadi _partner_ dalam misi kali ini. Nama-nama yang disebutkan Hinata itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis, lantas keempatnya langsung memasang _stand _hormat di hadapan Hokage.

_Set!_

Dengan sekali putaran di kursi kerjanya, Naruto, si Hokage baru itu beraksen keren dan tampak sok _classy_. Ia yang tadinya fokus membelakangi dan mengamati keluar jendela, kini menatapi satu per satu wajah teman seperjuangannya. Tersenyum terlebih dahulu, "terimakasih atas kedatangannya!" lantas berintermezzo demikian.

"Misi ini berlevel S, jadi aku pikir kalian tim yang cocok untuk mengerjakannya." Sehabis menyerahkan empat lembar kertas pada mereka yang diembankan tugas, semua yang ada hening untuk sejenak. Setelah puas mengamati isi tulisan yang tertera, Ino berserta kawanannya undur diri untuk bersiap menjalankan tugas.

Berjanji sejam lagi mereka semua harus berkumpul di gerbang desa, yang mana ini membuat destinasi terpecah menjadi dua. Misi yang akan dijalankan ini cukup rumit, di mana mereka harus menghentikan perdagangan wanita yang dilakukan oleh ninja pengkhianat setaraf Sasuke dulu. Dikatakan dulu, karena itu sudah menjadi masa lalu.

Beralih pada dua pasangan yang tadi sama-sama berada dalam satu tempat, Ino dan Shikamaru berjalan berdampingan seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi ada yang berbeda, Ino tidak lagi seberisik biasanya ketika berbarengan dengan rekannya yang satu ini. Shikamaru berubah, iya. Pria itu sudah bukan lagi anak lelaki pemalas, sekarang ia berubah menjadi orang yang tidak menaruh minat akan kehidupan.

Berbeda rasionalisasi dengan Sasuke, ia merasa menjadi pecundang yang tetap bernyawa karena pengorbanan gadis yang dicintainya. Shikamaru yang dulu bertekad kuat untuk membantu Naruto sebagai Hokage, kini hilanglah sudah niat itu dari benaknya. _Move on_ dari keinginan awal, karena ia merasa tak pantas ada di dunia ini sebab perjuangan kekasihnya.

Tertinggal di otaknya, kenangan saat senjata musuh menyerang ke direksinya, ia yang saat itu lengah dan sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan untuk menghindar, malah baik-baik saja karena tubuh lain yang menerima bidikan. Temari, pacar yang selama ini tidak dipublikasikan mengenai hubungan mereka itu menutup usia demi melindunginya.

Pada dasarnya, ia yang memiliki kematian; harusnya lelaki itu yang tidak mempunyai nyawa lagi. Sekalinya, masalah perasaan satu-satunya yang tidak bisa dipecahkan menggunakan otak geniusnya. Hingga berakhir merusak segala skema indah masa depan, juga merenggangkan hubungannya antara sahabat-sahabatnya. Tak terkecuali Ino, terbukti dinginnya relasi mereka dengan ketiadaan desibel suara sekecil apapun itu.

"Jangan lupa, satu jam di gerbang utara!" Ino mengingatkan, setidaknya ia berupaya untuk mengusir kebisuan di persimpangan jalan. Shikamaru tidak memberikan tanggapan dalam bentuk apapun, yang malah berlalu menuju rumahnya. "Hei…!" merasa enggan untuk diacuhkan, Ino menarik lengan baju pemuda itu hingga membuat Shikamaru menghadap ke arahnya. Dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi ruang di antara wajah keduanya.

Alih-alih terlihat tersipu, raut datar Shikamaru kini menjauh dan langsung memperpanjang rentang dari Ino. Sebenarnya, gadis itu hanya ingin membuat Shikamaru menyebut namanya. Ia rindu juga mendengar suara Shikamaru yang memanggil ia, yang sudah tak ditemukannya dari setahun yang lalu. Total, drastis, tidak tanggung-tanggung perubahan diri pada pemuda itu. Cinta tanpa asa, itulah faktor utamanya.

Tinggal Ino sendiri, menatapi temannya yang kini tampak kehilangan alasan untuk tetap mempertahankan eksistensi sebagai manusia. Menghela napas pelan, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa wajar Shikamaru begitu karena kehilangan dua orang tersayangnya sekaligus – ayah serta kekasihnya. Tapi, hingga kapan? Mau sampai di mana pemuda itu mati lalu dihidupkan lagi?

* * *

o

O

o

Ino sedang sibuk mengepak barang-barangnya, tetapi aktivitas itu terhenti saat tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan barang. Beberapa kertas yang berisi sketsa berbentuk bunga dengan penjelasan turut menyertai, mengamati sebentar, raut muka itu berubah menjadi sedikit murung oleh karena hal itu. Ia belum menyelesaikan ramuan yang sumbernya dari tanaman pemberian Tsunade sebelum mangkir dari gelar Kage, dan ini membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal. Padahal cuma tinggal satu esensi, hanya saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang wajib dicari.

Merapikan objek-objek yang berserakan di lantainya, lantas mengambil satu botol kecil yang di dalamnya ada cairan biru kehitaman. Likuid tersebut merupakan ekstrak dari bunga edoseika yang telah diraciknya, sayang belum sempurna. Memainkan benda itu dengan mengocok di genggamannya, hingga membuat warnanya menjadi satu padu.

"Ino-_chan,_ temanmu datang!" teriakan ibunya membuat ia kehilangan perhatian sesaat, lalu tanpa sengaja memasukan botol itu ke dalam saku kecil tasnya. Sempat mendatangi orang yang maksudkan di teras rumah, dan malah akhirnya ia bawa masuk ke kamar pribadinya."Maaf, kamarku berantakan, Hinata," Ino berujar seraya kembali merapikan barangnya.

"Ini apa, Ino-_chan_?" atensi gadis Hyuuga itu teralih begitu mendapati sisa kertas yang sekalinya masih tercecer di lantai. Mengamati gambar itu sebentar, lantas mengamati apa yang tertera." Itu bunga edoseika. Kau pernah dengar?" Hinata ancap menggelengkan kepalanya, Ino yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pun bersiap memberikan sedikit penerangan.

"Coba kau baca!" suruhnya, sembari memberikan objek lain yang menjadi kesatuan informasi tersebut. "Ini bermanfaat banyak, loh!" imbuhnya, dan membiarkan Hinata menyerap pengetahuan yang ada pustaka tersebut. _Hairess_ Hyuuga itu hanya mampu tercengang, tatkala mendapati fakta mengenai tanaman tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga, bahwa bunga itu mempunyai khasiat yang istimewa.

**Edoseika**, adalah bunga dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Disaat makhluk ber-_kingdom_ sama akan layu hanya kurang dari dua hari bila tanpa air, ia masih bisa tetap menjaga eksistensinya meski tanpa setetes dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Tanaman yang terlampau langka, hingga hanya beberapa wilayah di dunia ini yang memilikinya.

Tanaman dengan kekuatan dahsyat, ditinjau dari kemampuanya bertahan hidup, bunga ini diyakini mampu mengobati semua jenis penyakit dan juga memperpanjang usia. Dengan menggunakannya, hidup abadi menjadi sangat absolut untuk didapatkan. Cuma patut dingat, itu akan tercapai apabila ramuan ini terselesaikan.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Tsunade-_sama_, dan telah aku buat…"lisan Ino berakhir menggantung, ketika ia celingukan mencari hasil ekstraksi bunga langka itu. Hinata sempat turut mengedarkan pandangan ke segala ruang, yang berakhir dengan keputusan bahwa si gadis Yamanaka lupa menaruhnya di laci yang mana.

"Apa memang sehebat itu, Ino-_chan_?" masih tidak percaya, tak ayal kalimat introgatif itu tercetus dari wanita bersurai indigo ini. Bukannya langsung menjawab, Ino terlebih dahulu menghela napas pendek." Efek negatifnya jadi lebih luar biasa apabila salah bahan," klarifikasi Ino membuat Hinata terkejut. "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Khasiatnya memang menyembuhkan apa saja, tapi bisa berbalik menjadi racun yang mematikan." Mendengar jawaban dari orang di depannya, sukses membuat Hinata mengkerutkan keningnya. Otaknya tidak berhenti berpikir, bagaimana sebuah bunga yang mampu memberikan kehidupan mampu juga membalikannya.

"Dari berbagai riset, bunga ini mampu memberikan kekuatan yang dahsyat. Ia memang bisa menyembuhkan berbagai luka," Ino menambahkan, kali ini sudah memasang ransel di pundaknya. "Tapi sebagai gantinya karena belum terselesaikan, bunga ini memperpendek usia," lagi Ino berujar, yang sekarang telah menaruh benda mati berwarna polos itu di atas mejanya.

Ini mungkin sama dengan jurus regenerasi diri yang hampir dimiliki tiap _iryo-nin_. Namun rasanya, efek dari bunga ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari teknik peremajaan tersebut. "Kau ingat Shiryuu dari Iwagakure?" Hinata menggangguk, begitu menerima pertanyaan tentang salah seorang anggota tim medis yang mengalami cedera parah saat perang.

"Ia menggunakan bunga ini untuk penyembuhan. Lukanya sembuh total, cuma…"

"Cuma apa?"

"Meninggal lima minggu kemudian akibat racun tanaman ini."

Tidak ada lagi yang menjadi penuturan selanjutnya, Ino dan Hinata kini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat di mana mereka berjanji untuk bertemu tadinya. Dari kejauhan dua _kunoichi_ Konoha ini telah mendapati Shikamaru maupun Sasuke telah menyandarkan diri di pintu gerbang, tampak pemuda-pemuda itu tidak memiliki percakapan apapun. Entah apa jadinya, ketika para makhluk yang tidak segan untuk mati dikumpulkan bersama.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" sekedar basa-basi Ino berlisan seperti itu, pasalnya ia tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Hinata menggeleng," bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" lalu memberikan wacana introgatif yang sama. Kasihan, berada dalam relasi pertemanan dekat secara fisik yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Tampaknya, itu pertanyaan yang masing-masing bisa mereka temukan jawabannya sendiri.

Lamat-lamat, pergerakan kaki Ino jadi lebih lambat, bahkan di detik kemudian tapakannya benar-benar terhenti. Tersenyum dalam kebisuaannya, di mana ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. Hinata menyadari kesetaraan langkahnya dengan gadis itu menghilang, hingga tak ayal turut terdiam dan membalikan arah.

"Ino-_chan_!"tegur Hinata di mana awalnya orang yang dipanggil tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Acuan perhatian Ino hanya terdireksi pada satu orang, dan keadaan pemuda itu malah menimbulkan sensasi rasa yang tidak mampu ia definisikan. Bukan, tidak lagi tentang Uchiha bungsu, melainkan mengenai orang yang sudah bersamanya sedari dulu.

Ia sedih saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hati lelaki itu telah termiliki, dan tahunya menjadi lebih perih ketika menemukan perasaan Shikamaru patah berkeping-keping. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, bahkan sekedar menarik atensinya sedikit pun Ino tak mampu. Realita ini menyakiti Shikamaru, namun itu lebih membuat Ino terluka.

Meski terlambat, akhirnya satu respon Ino berikan dengan melepas sunggingan bibir ke direksi kawannya. Memperbaiki arah sampiran tasnya, "aku hanya memikirkan bahan ekstrak yang belum kudapatkan." Berdusta, ia rasa tak memilikin opsi yang baik selain berbohong. Baginya tabu untuk membagi cerita ini pada orang lain, itu kisah yang harus ia pendam sendiri.

Melanjutkan jejak yang sempat stagnan, Ino dan Hinata kini telah sampai di hadapan kedua lelaki yang menunggu mereka bosan. Sasuke seperti biasa, hanya mendecih pelan serta membuang arah mukanya dari gadis Hyuuga. Sedangkan Shikamaru, kendati terus beradu tatap dengan Ino, ia sama sekali tidak menuturkan apapun.

"Ayo, kita berang…"

"Tunggu…!" ajakan Hinata terhenti oleh satu intrupsi dari suara yang sudah mereka sangat kenali. Menghadapkan pandangan netra pada asal-muasal desibel bunyi, mendapati tuan Hokage bersama pasangan hidupnya tengah mendekati. "Kalian semua, hati-hati!" ucapan tersebut yang dilontarkan istri pemimpin ninja, Sakura, begitu berhadapan langsung dengan keempatnya.

Hinata tersenyum,"yaa, nyonya. Terimakasih." Situasi bagai diselimuti hawa aneh seketika itu juga, keadaan jadi terasa begitu canggung. Sakura merasa agak ragu memberikan senyum serta anggukan kepala, sungguh ia merasa tidak enak hati. Ooh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu masalah Hinata yang menaruh perasaan pada Naruto? Berujung miris, sebab pernikahan Hokage muda itu dengan seorang lain memupuskan harapan si gadis untuk bersamanya

Banyak desas-desus seputar hal tersebut, yang pada mulanya memang Hinata seperti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Wanita Hyuuga itu sempat patah hati yang mendalam, hingga bertatap muka dengan keduanya pun ia tak berani. Namun mereka tidak tahu, sejalan dengan waktu, perasaan seseorang bisa berubah. Kini Hinata sudah tidak merasakan apapun lagi, ia bahkan bisa dengan santai berpapasan dengan pasangan suami-istri itu. Entah kenapa, ia juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Setelah memberikan hormat kepada pemimpin mereka, keempatnya lantas bergegas meninggal alokasi itu. Seraya melompati tiap-tiap dahan, Shikamaru telah menjelaskan strategi apa yang akan mereka gunakan. Tenang saja, meski kehilangan semangat untuk bertahan hidup, pria itu tidak semerta-merta mempertaruhkan nyawa teman-temannya.

* * *

o

O

o

Sudah tiga hari misi dijalankan, tim kuartet itu telah berhasil menyelesaikan setengah tugas. Mereka sukses memblokade jalannya perdagangan wanita, dan tinggal menemukan dalang utamanya. Dari informasi yang berhasil didapat, markas si penjahat ada di sekitar hutan tempat keempatnya saat ini berada.

Menggunakan radio penghubung sebagai komunikasi jarak jauh, di mana mereka semua berpencar menjadi dua kelompok. Ino dan Shikamaru di sisi kanan, Hinata dengan Sasuke pada bagian depan. "Hinata, bagaimana?" seraya menekan tombol saluran aktif di leher, Shikamaru menanyakan keadaan pada gadis yang saat ini tengah menggunakan kemampuan andalan keluarganya, _byakugan_. Jarak mereka memang tidak terlampau jauh, akan tetapi akan sangat tidak efektif dalam posisi penyergapan bila berkata dengan suara yang tinggi.

Tampak dilihat oleh Hinata, sekitar ada dua puluh delapan chakra aktif di dalam sana. Memberi tahu akan hal itu pada si penanya, dan aba-aba menanti di dapatnya, sementara Shikamaru sendiri memasang bom peledak di berbagai titik pondasi bangunan. Ino berinisiatif mengikuti Shikamaru, yang langkahnya dihentikan lelaki itu dengan menggunakan jurus bayangan miliknya. "Tunggu di situ!" pesan isyarat tangan diterimanya, menjadikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Sempat lengah, hingga tanpa sadar satu shuriken telah siap menerjang tubuh Shikamaru. Rupanya masih diberikan kesempatan hidup, tatkala Sasuke terlebih dahulu memblok serangan dengan melempaskan senjata yang sama. Bukannya berterimakasih, Shikamaru langsung melanjutkan langkah untuk memasuki sarang musuh. Heei, jangan bilang kalau tadi ia sengaja, yaa?!

Diikuti ketiga rekannya di belakang, di mana sempat laju mereka terhenti saat menemukan dua arah yang saling berseberangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka membagi tim sebagaimana yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Shikamaru-Ino menuju ke arah kanan; Sasuke-Hinata mengambil bagian sisi kiri. Sampai pada akhirnya, Hinata dan Sasuke sampai pada satu ruang setelah menghabisi sekitar sepuluh orang lawan.

Mendorong penghalang keluar-masuk, lantas menemukan beberapa wanita yang ditawan, dan secepatnya mereka berdua melepaskan tali-menali yang mengikat tubuh-tubuh sandera. Hingga tanpa sadar, asap berwarna merah muda masuk dari ventilasi udara. Racun, efek batuk dan pening kecil yang didapat tentu menjurus pada kenyataan bahwa itu adalan toksin.

Sialnya lagi, saat pintu geser itu tertutup dengan sendiri, Sasuke ancap menahan pergerakan tersebut menggunakan tubuhnya. Sementara Hinata menyelesaikan tugasnya melepaskan tahanan yang tersisa, "kalian akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!"sembari ia meneguhkan kepercayaan bahwa semua tidak akan terjadi hal buruk apapun pada gadis-gadis yang nampak ketakutan.

Selesai mengevakuasi seluruhnya dari kamar itu, yang efek racun membuat Sasuke menjadi kaku, hingga ia sulit untuk menggerakan tubuh. "Sasuke-_kun_, ce-cepat!" pinta Hinata, ia bahkan telah mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik pemuda itu. Na'as, alih-alih menerima, Sasuke terus menahan pintu dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum pada wanita yang memang harus ia lindungi.

"Pergilah, Hinata! Selamatkan mereka."

Speasialis kemampuan matanya hanya dapat menghentikan jalan serangan fisik, bukan untuk memblok benda yang tidak berwujud. Kendati bisa menemukan titik mula arus gas tersebut, Sasuke tahu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu karena efek toksin yang begitu kuat. Harus ada pengorbanan, dan ia memilih dirinya tanpa banyak pertimbangan. "Pergilah!" sekali lagi, Sasuke mengulang perintahnya.

Hinata menggeleng, akan tetapi asap yang menyeruak semakin menjauh saja edarannya, bahkan telah menjalar ke luar ruangan. Ia semakin dibuat kesulitan untuk memilih antara Sasuke dan semua nyawa yang ada, sebentar ia berpikir keras dan satu keputusan ia ambil. Mengangguk pada rekan sekerjanya yang kini di ambang kematian, dengan derai air mata Hinata melangkah menjadi panutan jalan.

"Tuan putri…" kontan tapakan kaki Hinata terhenti, tatkala panggilan itu didengarnya dari suara Sasuke. Memutarbalik tubuhnya menghadap pemuda itu, menemukan Uchiha yang biasanya dingin kini tersenyum padanya. "Tolong, berhati-hatilah!" dan dengan tenaga terakhir, dibiarkannya penghalang itu benar-benar tertutup rapat.

"Sasuke-_kuunn…!"_ teriak histeris Hinata, ia juga roboh dari posisi berdirinya dengan tangan kanan mengarah pada Sasuke. Seakan ingin menarik tubuh itu; seolah dapat menyelamatkan ia yang kini mungkin telah tiada. Tidak boleh termakan emosi, Hinata tahu ada banyak jiwa yang harus ia selamatkan. Bergegas ia melanjutkan lari, dan akan segera menemui lelaki yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Kalian telah aman di sini."Pasca mengantar sampai di desa terdekat, cepat-cepat Hinata kembali pulang untuk mendatangi Sasuke. Diaktifkannya pula pandangan kesegala arah miliknya, mendapati penglihatan di mana gas itu tak lagi keluar dan tubuh Sasuke juga terbaring di sana. Mendorong pintu itu sekuat yang ia bisa, langsung menemukan pemuda tersebut telah tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Sasuke-_kun_, ba-bangun!" langsung diangkatnya setengah badan lelaki itu, ia yang sudah memejamkan netranya rapat. Hinata periksa, aliran energi yang begitu sangat kecil masih berjalan di dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi, nyawa Sasuke benar-benar lepas dari jasadnya. Ia sempat panik, yang berujung dengan rengkuhan erat pada badan dingin itu.

Kenapa memberikan senyum di penghujung seperti tadi? Mengapa pemuda ini baru berbaik hati memanggilnya dengan sebutan putri? Kok, mau bersusah-susah mengorbankan dirinya? Apa yang membuat Sasuke memilih tetap berada pada ruangan tersebut, kendati ada kesempatan berlari? Banyak pertanyaan seputar itu bertebaran dalam pikiran Hinata.

Bersamaan isak tangis, ia bopong tubuh Sasuke untuk meninggalkan alokasi tersebut. Sekali lagi, ada seorang yang mau mengorbankan nyawanya untuk ia. Setelah sebelumnya dari sang kakak sepupu, Neji, sekarang manusia yang bahkan baru bener-benar dikenalnya setahun ini meregang jiwa karenanya. Membawa pemuda itu keluar dan menyandarkan Sasuke pada sebuah pohon yang rindang, Hinata melanjutkan jatuhnya bulir air mata semakin deras. Yaa, Sasuke memang menjalankan tugas yang diembannya dengan cara tersendiri.

Sementara di tempat berbeda, kematian juga menghadang salah seorang yang lain. Ino dan Shikamaru memang berhasil menumpas habis musuh yang ditemui keduanya, dan langkah mereka berakhir pada satu aula. Tempat ini berisikan alat penembak senjata ninja secara otomatis, selain itu tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Mengejutkan, saat tiba-tiba banyak kunai berterbangan secara brutal ke direksi mereka yang berasal dari benda mati itu.

Karena kecepatan bidikan yang tidak berbanding lurus dengan pertahanan, hingga Ino menderita luka tusuk pada bahu sebelah kirinya. Pada dasarnya, gadis itu hilang keseimbangan saat menangkap sesuatu yang hampir terjatuh dari kantung ninjanya. Sempat Shikamaru menggunakan jurusnya untuk menghentikan serangan itu, yang miris menjadi lepas kontrol karena mendapati rekannya terluka. Tak memikirkan alternatif lain, Shikamaru menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menjadi perisai Ino.

Menerima hujaman deras bertubi, Shikamaru sedapat mungkin tetap bertahan meski ceceran darahnya telah menetes di lantai. Mengapit tubuh Ino pada dinding dan badannya, menjadikan alasan kuat untuk gadis itu terhindar dari segala serangan. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Shikamaru, ia mampu melihat rona kuyu yang setengah mati mencoba untuk tetap berdiri.

Sampai di mana senjata-senjata itu tidak lagi menghujani, berbarengan pula Shikamaru yang hampir roboh, ia sempat memberikan sunggingan." Ino, kau tak apa-apa?" malah menanyakan keadaan orang lain, padahal jelas-jelas ia yang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Ino meneteskan air mata, ia langsung mengangguk tertahan. Pada akhirnya ia mendengar lelaki itu menyebut lagi namanya, namun Ino sama sekali tidak pernah berharap dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

Lepas kendali, badan Shikamaru menindih Ino yang masih tertegun dalam. Bibir mereka bertemu, akan tetapi itu tidak bisa diartikan sebuah kecupan. Hal ini terjadi karena tubuh Shikamaru yang kehilangan fungsi, tidak dapat mempertahankan pergerakan jatuh nan tak beraturan. Likuid merah pekat turut membanjiri Ino, dan sama sekali tidak ia peduli akan hal itu.

Memeluk Shikamaru sekuat mungkin, didekapnya seolah takut lelaki ini akan meninggalkannya. Sia-sia, percuma saja, karena cuma tubuh pria itu yang bersamanya. Mencabut kunai-kunai yang tertancap pada tubuh Shikamaru, isak tangisnya terdengar begitu memilukan tatkala ia memanggil-manggil nama si pemuda. "Shikamaru, bangunlah! Aku mohon," ujarnya meminta, tetapi tidak mendapati reaksi sesuai harapan.

Bangkit seraya mengangkat tubuh Shikamaru, dibawanya meninggalkan aula yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kepedihannya. Akhirnya Ino pahami, bagaimana perasaan pria itu saat ditinggalkan orang terkasihnya pergi. Sekarang, ia menjadi benar-benar mengerti, apa rasa sakitnya pengorbanan yang diberikan oleh ia yang dicintai untuk sebuah penyelamatan.

Mendapati Hinata telah terlebih dahulu tiba, yang ia tidak jadi memberi tahu keadaan yang menimpa saat menemukan gadis itu dalam situasi yang serupa. Didekatkannya tubuh Shikamaru dengan Sasuke yang sama-sama terbujur kaku, sementara Hinata melanjutkan tangisan dan Ino hanya bisa duduk memunggungi mereka semua.

Ia tak lagi menangis, netranya lurus dengan pandangan datar. Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, hingga pada akhirnya berdiri sendiri." Akan kuhabisi ia yang berani melakukan semua ini!" sadar belum menghabisi dalang utama yang juga pasti merencanakan hal ini, tak urung membulatkan keyakinan sang gadis untuk berupaya membalaskan dendam. Mimik wajahnya menyampaikan kebencian teramat, kepalan tangan memberitahukan betapa ia tak sabar untuk mencincang tubuh seseorang.

"Ino, kenapa mereka begitu tenang?" Hinata berujar, memandangi rekat-rekat kedua insan yang kini tampak terlelap pulas. "Tidak bisa, kalian tidak boleh tenang dengan kematian!" tambah sang gadis, yang ucapannya kali ini terdengar tidak tentu arah. Bukan hanya mengatakan beberapa hal yang ambigu, Hinata bahkan dengan bergantian memukuli tubuh Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Berasumsi bahwa rasa sakit akan membuat keduanya terbangun, namun semuanya nihil.

Teringat akan satu benda yang tadi diselamatkannya, Ino mengambil tabung kecil berisikan cairan berwarna biru kehitaman tersebut. Resiko harus diambil, dan ia memutuskan untuk mencoba sebelum seluruhnya terlambat. Ia tidak mau makin terperosok dalam jurang penyesalan, maka setidaknya ada yang bisa ia lakukan di saat ini.

"Bukankah ada bahan yang belum kau dapatkan, Ino? Bagaimana dengan efeknya nanti?" pergerakannya tertahan ketika ingin meminumkan ramuan itu pada Shikamaru terlebih dahulu. Menggeleng sebentar, namun bergegas melanjutkan tujuan. "Ino…!" cegah Hinata, gadis itu takut akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Harus dicoba, Hinata!"

"Pikirkan juga akibatnya!"

"Menunggu sampai aku bisa menyempurnakannya? Mereka akan membusuk."

"Tak bisakah kau selesaikan secepatnya?"

"Tidak!"

"Mengapa?"

Adu argumen itu terhenti, tatkala satu kata introgatif diterima Ino. Ia kontan terduduk di tanah, langsung pula memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hinata turut terbungkam, mengambil posisi di sebelah gadis itu dan memberikan rengkuhan di setengan tubuh kawannya. Ino mengangkat kepalanya, "aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, Hinata. Takkan pernah."

Hinata mengecap bibirnya terlebih dahulu, " kenapa?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, lantas kembali tertunduk. "Aku tidak tahu pelengkap apa yang dibutuhkan,"jawabnya lirih. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir tanpa adanya perintah dari ia, sebentar mencermati Shikamaru dan Sasuke, membuat keyakinannya semakin menjadi untuk mencoba keinginan sepihaknya itu.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya, Ino-_chan._ Dengan _byakugan_, mungkin akan lebih mudah untukku."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kita temukan, Hinata." Kepercayaan diri Hinata kontan lenyap saat mendengar apa yang terverbalisasi oleh Ino. Tertunduk, ia merasa bagai manusia yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong orang lain. Teringat kembali akan kejadian beberapa menit tadi, di mana saat Sasuke untuk pertama kali memberinya satu sunggingan tulus.

"Berita tahu saja, Ino-_chan_!"masih berupaya, beranggapan bahwa ia hanya perlu mendapatkan tanaman langka atau sebuah gulungan rahasia. Tetap hening sendiri, Ino sebenarnya mencoba menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk diutarakan. "Ino-_chan_!" ini pertama kali, seorang anak perempuan yang biasa tak banyak tingkah sekarang mendesak.

"Salah satu sumber kehidupan _shinobi_."

Apa yang dilontarkan Ino, tak urung membuat Hinata terperangah. Tapi cepat-cepat ia buang kebingungan yang dideranya, dan langsung memutar otak untuk memahami maksud dari kalimat Ino. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya," Ino menimpali lagi ujarannya. Satu opsi muncul dari dalam benak Hinata, yang mungkin tidak ada salahnya diupayakan.

"Chakra."

"Hah?!"

"Tanpa chakra, seorang ninja tidak akan bisa bertahan."

Sepaham dengan Hinata, cepat-cepat Ino langsung meminumkan setengah botol likuid itu pada Shikamaru dan sisanya diberikan pada Sasuke. "Hinata, kita transfer chakra ke mereka," Ino berujar kembali yang diresponi dengan anggukan. Membaringkan tubuh Sasuke-Shikamaru, menyiapkan kemampuan mental mereka sendiri terlebih dahulu. Mengambil tempat masing-masing di hadapan rekan sekerjanya, Ino maupun Hinata membuat segel tangan untuk menyalurkan energi pada dua pemuda itu.

Ini harus dilakukan secara berhati-hati, mengingat kondisi stamina mereka juga telah menurun. Salah-salah, bukan hanya gagal menyelamatkan, bisa jadi keduanya turut meninggalkan dunia. Tangan kanan Ino menyentuh kening Shikamaru, yang kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang pergelangan lelaki itu. Hinata juga melakukan hal serupa pada Sasuke, keduanya berupaya keras agar usaha mereka tidak sia-sia.

"Aakh…!"

Kedua gadis itu terkejut bersamaan, terlalu kaget hingga langsung melepaskan pegangan terhadap Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ino maupun Hinata melangkah mundur begitu mendapati pergerakan aneh pada tubuh lelaki-lelaki itu. Terlebih lagi, tatkala badan Shikamaru-Sasuke yang awalnya direbahkan, kini dengan sendirinya terduduk secara spontan.

Kedua netra itu terbuka, mereka kembali dari kematian.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Edoseika flowers saya putuskan untuk dibuat kembali, dan menggantikannya dengan cerita yang ini. Lagi pula, ide cerita utama pada dasarnya memang seperti ini, dan di EF yang terdahulu saya sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Harusnya memang seperti ini awalnya, bukan fokus pada ino yang sakit hati. Jika dilanjutkan, hanya akan jadi sebuah pendeskripsian panjang yang gak tentu arah.*author pundung.

Sempat gak yakin untuk menggantinya, namun setelah menimbang fic itu baru dua chapter, maka sebaiknya ada perubahan. Maka saya membuat arsip baru, namun sayang untuk menghapus Edoseika Flowers (*berharap datangnya wahyu untuk memperbaikinya). Fic ini memang serba multi seperti TBuP, cuma saya berikan berbedaan yang jauh dari sisi penceritaan, pairing (untuk SasuHina), dan menggunakan setting semi canon.*dia cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

Pairing SasuHina dipilih, karena sudah di TBuP ada NaruSaku. Lalu ShikaIno, mengingat fic ini asalnya dari EF yang mana main chara adalah mereka. Jujur, saya benar-benar menantikan adegan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang bangkit dari kematian. Kyaaaaa….!*histeris gak jelas sendiri.

Sama seperti fic TBuP, fic ini memiliki _tag-lines_… _"but it's not just about flowers and miracle"_

Bacotan saya sudah sangat panjang, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_Mind to review, please?!_

Salam,

Pixie Yank-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**_Semuanya di mulai dari ketika ambang hilangnya jiwa._**

**_Di mana saat nyawa terancam meninggalkan tubuh, itu menjadi permulaan dari segalanya._**

**_Dan sekuntum bunga serta sedikit pengorbanan, mengubah titik kematian menjadi kehidupan yang berbeda. Memberikan keajaiban yang tak ternilai harganya untuk sebuah eksistensi selayak manusia…_**

**_Edoseika._**

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural._

Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke-Hyuuga Hinata (SasuHina) and Shikamaru Nara-Ino Yamanaka (ShikaIno)

Rate: T+ (_teenagers plus_)

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

**_Edoseika's Miracle_**

_"but it's not just about flowers and miracle"_

Saat menemukan botol kecil berisi likuid berwarna biru kehitaman itu di saku kecil tasnya, Ino hanya tahu harus menyimpan benda itu dalam kantong ninjanya. Sebab salah-salah sedikit, kehilangan akan menjadi akibat terburuk yang tak dapat terelakan. Namun tidak seorang pun menduga; ia juga tak menyangka, bahwa ekstrak bunga edoseika yang belum sempurna itu kini berguna.

Hinata maupun ia masih belum luput dari cengo parah yang mendera, tatkala dua sosok yang baru saja terbaring lemah itu sekarang terduduk tegap. Sang _hairess_ Hyuuga lebih dahulu mendekati, yang disusul secara perlahan oleh rekannya yang lain. Untuk sementara, mereka bertukar pandangan polos, dan kembali melihati duo objek di depan. Gadis bersurai pirang itu iseng, bersamaan wajah lugu tak menentu, ia menaik-turunkan telapak tangan di depan Shikamaru.

Hal sama dilakukan Hinata terhadap Sasuke, yang berakhir mereka berbarengan saling menetapkan arah netra pada satu sama lain. Tak ada tanggapan, atau sebenarnya belum ada respon. Ino dan Hinata berpikir, mungkin saja pemuda-pemuda ini sedang sibuk memulangkan seluruh nyawanya ke dunia. Biarkanlah saja dulu, sebaiknya jangan diganggu!

Sedari tadi aura aneh melingkupi kedua pria itu, nampak seperti embun berwarna senada dengan ramuan yang diminum mereka. Untuk beberapa saat ke depan, gadis Yamanaka dan Hyuuga itu cuma memilih untuk mengamati lebih jauh apa yang sedang terjadi. Dicermati keduanya, bahwa Sasuke juga Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menunjukan ciri-ciri sederhana makhluk hidup.

Semisalnya, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerjapkan netra ataupun menarik-hembuskan napas. Padahal, manusia biasa setidaknya kurang dari sepuluh detik sekali untuk mengedipkan mata dan menghirup udara segar. Shikamaru maupun Sasuke tampak terlihat sebagai mayat yang dihidupkan lagi dengan _edo-tensei_, namun dengan versi _upgrade_-an terbaru yang lebih _epic_. Terbukti, warna bola visual mereka tetap seperti sedia kala, juga tak memiliki retakan di sekujur badan dan muka.

Plaaak…!

Cukup sudah acara menantinya, kali ini Ino sama sekali tidak bisa bersabar untuk menunggu lebih lama. Diberikannya satu tamparan keras di pipi Shikamaru, berpikir kali saja pemuda itu butuh pukulan berat guna menyadarkan ia sepenuhnya. Alih-alih bergeming, lelaki di hadapannya bahkan tidak menjuruskan tatapan padanya. "Shikamaru?" sekali lagi ia mencoba memulihkan perhatian pria itu dari pandangan kosong.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata turut berupaya, mencoba untuk memanggil atensi lelaki bertampang _stoic_ itu terhadapnya. Lamat-lamat akhirnya mereka berdua pahami, tidak ada gunanya memberikan teguran lisan maupun fisik pada Shikamaru-Sasuke sekarang ini – karena reaksinya begitu acuh tak acuh. Hingga sampai pada ketika Sasuke memegangi dadanya, tak lama kemudian memperlihatkan dirinya begitu kesulitan untuk sekedar mendapatkan oksigen bebas di sekelilingnya.

Masih menaruh tangannya di tempat yang sama, Uchiha itu bahkan kembali terbaring dengan aksi meronta-ronta pelan. Seakan kesulitan untuk bernapas; seolah tidak mampu menghirup udara, kendati sebelumnya menunjukan bahwa ia tidak memerlukan hal tersebut. "Sasuke-kun!" ancap Hinata mendekatinya, ikut pula meletakan jemari kecilnya di atas badan tengah pemuda itu.

Sedikit terkejut, kala menemukan indera visual Sasuke berubah. Di mana bagian hitamnya menjadi agak lebih besar dari sebelumnya, sedangkan sisi sklera makin menyempit. Tak hanya sampai di situ, keadaan yang sama juga didapat oleh Shikamaru. Bisa jadi ini efek dari ekstrak itu; mungkin saja itulah reaksi yang dipicu oleh ramuan bunga tersebut.

Sampai saat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan akibat terkecik sesuatu yang tak terlihat, Hinata makin menipiskan jarak darinya. Merebahkan kepalanya untuk mendengar isi dada pemuda itu, sebenarnya percuma karena tidak ada bunyi detakan sekecil apapun. Bagaimana bisa, jantung yang tidak berfungsi namun paru-paru seolah sedang beraktivitas seperti biasa? Di mana tampak memerlukan pasokan udara sebagai kebutuhan tubuhnya.

Cukup menganalisa, yang Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke memang butuh napas buatan. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera mengulum bibir pemuda di depannya. Saat sedang mencoba menghantarkan udara, sesuatu yang lain malah terambil oleh Sasuke. _Chakra_, dengan ciuman yang seharusnya memberi bantuan pernapasan, menjadi transfer energi dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Selesai, Sasuke mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan dari kecupan panjang tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang malah kehilangan _chakra_, _hairess _Hyuuga itu bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mempertahankan tubuh tegapnya saat berdiri. Pusing, akibat lebih dari separuh tenaganya melayang untuk disumbangkan pada lelaki semata wayang Uchiha.

Sasuke sendiri, saat ini terlihat bisa menetralisir antara kesadaran dirinya juga efek dari cairan yang diteguknya. Ia terduduk, akhirnya sekresi faal-nya terjadi dengan berkeringat sedikit. Fungsi tubuhnya kembali setelah menerima suplai tenaga dari Hinata, ia bahkan sekarang seperti orang bodoh yang mengamati baik-baik kedua telapak tangannya.

Ino, sedari tadi gadis itu kehilangan suaranya, ia sama sekali tidak mampu melisankan apapun saat pertunjukan yang tidak bisa dikatakan mesra itu terjadi. Sedikit si pirang itu menilik ke arah Shikamaru, menduga kali saja pemuda itu akan melakukan hal serupa seperti yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke terhadap Hinata. Meneguk air _saliva_-nya pelan, sungguh ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan demikian. Ino bahkan sudah mengusap-usap secara bergantian punggung tangannya, bersiap akan terjangan lelaki itu. Astaga, bisa-bisanya ia modus di saat begini?!

"Shikamaru?" ucap sok belagu, seakan kala pria itu memegangi kedua lengannya dengan aksen mengagetkan, itu di luar estimasinya. Benar saja, pemuda ini menarik tubuhnya, Ino juga sudah menyiapkan seluruh mental dengan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sudahlah, tak masalah kehilangan energi untuk yang satu ini!

Iya, bibir Shikamaru memang mendaratkan kecupan, namun bukan di peraduan seharusnya. Pagutannya jatuh pada pundak kiri Ino yang sebelumnya terluka akibat serangan senjata tajam yang diterimanya. Rasa sakit yang diterima gadis itu meningkat, tatkala bersamaan tingkat agresif yang tinggi, Shikamaru menghisap banyak _chakra _serta beberapa mili darah. Ino mencoba memberontak, sayang perlahan kekuatannya terambil oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Aakh…!" Ino mengerang, antara sakit dan perih, serta sensasi lain yang belum mampu ia definisikan. Puas akan kegiatannya mengambil cadangan tenaga, dengan sendirinya ia melepaskan sang penyuplai yang saat ini tidak lagi sibuk mencoba melarikan diri. Shikamaru bahkan langsung mengambil posisi menjauhi Ino, sedangkan gadis itu mula-mula hanya dapat membenarkan tatanan bajunya yang semakin berantakan.

Sama seperti halnya dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru beradaptasi dengan diri dan sekelilingnya, ia juga turut mengamati jari-jemari dan menyentuh wajah serta luka di bagian belakang badannya. Hinata akhirnya mampu kembali menstabilkan jalan _chakra_-nya, napasnya pun telah teratur sekarang. Ketika tatapan matanya beradu dengan Sasuke, ia agak terkejut mendapati bola visual pemuda itu kembali normal seperti biasanya – keanehan di netranya hilang begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru berkata terlebih dahulu, nanar matanya tertuju pasti ada Ino dan Hinata secara bergantian. Meminta klarifikasi dari apa yang ada saat ini, ia juga memastikan kalau yang dialaminya ini bukan mimpi di siang bolong dengan menampar-nampar pipinya pelan. "Bukankah aku sudah…" ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, kali ini agak mengubah posisi kepala, yang tadinya tegap kini sedikit agak miring. Serta tatapannya pada gadis Yamanaka, seperti memastikan kelanjutan katanya itu tidak salah. "Mati," terselesaikan juga, ketika mendapati Ino merunduk tertahan.

"Hinata?" kini giliran Sasuke yang meminta penerangan, dan mendapati respon dari nama yang ia sebut dengan cuma menggeleng pelan. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus memulai bicaranya dari kata apa; bingung harus memulai cerita dari sesi yang mana. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali ia melemparkan direksi visual pada Ino, kode meminta rekannya itu memberikan bantuan.

"Yaa, kalian memang sudah mati." Akhirnya Ino memulai penjelasannya, sebentar ia menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Tapi kami memulangkan nyawa kalian kembali dengan…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, sekarang agak ragu mengatakan bahwa sumber kehidupan baru kedua pemuda itu adalah ekstrak bunga edoseika dan energi ninja yang disumbangkan pada mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" Shikamaru mendesak agar ia menyelesaikan kata per katanya yang belum dituntaskan, kembali memegangi pundah Ino untuk menatap mata gadis itu. Ino lumer dibuatnya, bagai pikirannya telah sukses dikendalikan oleh orang lain, ia dengan lugas mengatakan,"edoseika. Ekstrak bunga edoseika yang kubuat dan _chakra _yang kami alirkan."

Otomatis pandangan pemuda itu jadi kosong, tak tentu arah ia meletakan pandangannya – berpindah-pindah direksi. "Aku dan Hinata tidak akan membiarkan rekan kami mati begitu saja,"buru-buru ia mengimbuhkan kalimat demikian, sebelum Shikamaru atau pemuda lain yang menanyakan alasan dari apa yang telah mereka kerjakan.

"Kalian bercanda!" Sasuke seakan tidak terima, jelas sekali bahwa ia begitu kesal telah ditolong dari kematian. Hinata belum bersuara apa-apa, tapi yang jelas ia kecewa mendapati tanggapan demikian dari pemuda tersebut. Alih-alih berterimakasih; bukannya bersyukur, Sasuke malah menghardik mereka dengan ucapan tak suka.

"Kenapa kau ini, Sasuke?" Ino mengutarakan rasa beratnya akan kelakuan Sasuke, ia melihati pemuda yang pernah disukainya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Masalah hilangnya minat hidup Sasuke juga diketahui oleh gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka sebegitu terobsesinya sang pria terhadap meninggalkan dunia fana.

Dilihatinya pula Shikamaru, yang sebenarnya pelan-pelan menunjukan raut serupa dengan milik Sasuke – tak senang dengan realita. Namun enggan mendapati hardikan Ino, ia memilih untuk bungkam seraya terus mengamati tiap bagian tubuhnya. Goresan luka di sekujur tubuhnya lenyap, sama sekali tidak ada bekas serangan senjadi pada fisiknya.

"Tapi, jantungku tak berdetak,"ucapnya, seloroh berkata sembari memegangi bagian dada. Sasuke ancap melakukan tindakan yang sama, dan mendapati kenyataan tak berbeda dari Shikamaru. Serius, Ino dan Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa mengklasifikasikan keduanya tergolong apa, bingung mengkategorikan apakah Sasuke juga Shikamaru ini manusia biasa atau mayat hidup.

Fungsi faal mereka tidak banyak bekerja, selain keringat, tak ada lagi yang berkerja – bahkan materi pemompa darah pun diam. Shikamaru mencoba menggerakan tiap otot-otot jemarinya, yang ia sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun saat memainkan jemari untuk meremas atau mengambil sesuatu. Jadi, mereka itu apa?!

Di tengah kepusingan yang mendera, Ino mencoba untuk mereduksi segala pemikiran tentang hal ini. Hinata menghembuskan napas, gadis itu turut mengalami kepayahan yang sama mengenai apa yang terjadi. "Sebaiknya kita pulang ke tenda," saran sang pemilik mata mutiara itu tercetus, dan memperoleh respon anggukan dari tiga kawannya yang lain.

Sayang, saat ia mencoba kembali mendirikan tubuh, keseimbangannya limbung dan terjatuh. Untung Sasuke lekas menangkap badannya yang hampir membentur alas bumi, Hinata pingsan sebab terlalu kelelahan. Ino pun sama, bahkan belum sempat ia menegakan badan, _balance_ yang dimilikinya hilang begitu saja. Shikamaru merengkuh tubuh kecil itu, diangkatnya bagai pengantin yang baru resmi menikah. Ia maupun Sasuke, bersamaan menatapi wajah kecapean di dekapan mereka.

Dan dari kejauhan, seseorang sedari tadi hanya mencermati.

* * *

o

O

o

"Shikamaru, hentikan!"

Hampir seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut, yang mana kedua gadis itu akhirnya terbangun di keesokan dari, dan mendapati diri telah ada di dalam tenda. Tim quartet ini memang memutuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah tempat peristrirahatan di hutan, bermaksud agar lebih memudahkan dalam menyelesaikan misi.

Selama itu juga, kedua pemuda itu sering kali berperingai aneh. Kadang apabila telah lepas kontrol, mereka akan menunjukan beberapa tipikal yang aneh. Seperti bentuk bola visual yang berubah, terlihat seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan, sampai kelemahan fisik. Dan semua itu dapat di atasi, tatkala sukses mendapatkan asupan _chakra_.

Sasuke, seperti yang sebelumnya, mengambil energi yang dimiliki Hinata dengan mencium dan menghirupnya dari mulut gadis itu. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, di mana pemuda itu akan menyerang Ino untuk mengambil beberapa tetes darah dan tentunya kekuatan alami yang dimilikinya. Baru setelah itu, keduanya bisa kembali normal dan penuh akan kesadaran.

Dan kali ini, Shikamaru memulai aksinya, ia menerkam Ino dan menempatkan kecupannya pada bekas luka di pundak kirinya. Hinata mencoba untuk melarai, sedangkan Sasuke yang turut melihat hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ada niatan menolong. "Biarkan saja, Hinata!" perintahnya untuk tak peduli, ia juga langsung pergi sambil menarik Hinata untuk ikut menjauh.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke belum memberikan tanggapan berupa ucapan lisan, malah satu tindakan non verbal ia tunjukan dengan memegangi lehernya." Berat untuk menahannya,"ujar Sasuke, untuk sementara cukup hanya itu. Untunglah, terakhir lusa kemarin Sasuke bertindak bengis pada Hinata, ia bahkan sampai mengapit tubuh gadis itu antara badannya dengan pohon besar. Ketidakwarasannya hilang di tengah-tengah mencari kayu bakar, yang sebelumnya ia berpikir akan baik-baik saja. Saat ini, giliran satu makhluk lain yang liar di sana.

"Lebih susah dari pada nyawa yang akan hilang," beberapa detik kemudian ia menambahkan. Shikamaru dan Sasuke sulit memakan apapun, mereka bahkan merasa susah hanya untuk meneguk segelas air mineral. Rasa lapar mereka hanya mampu dikenyangkan dengan _chakra _masing-masing gadis yang menyuplai keduanya, baru setelah itu ia dan rekan senasibnya bisa kembali menguasai diri.

Lucunya lagi, kendati sama-sama dari keadaan yang serupa, Sasuke maupun Shikamaru tidak terlihat akrab sama sekali. Keduanya saling cuek, tidak peduli akan satu sama lain. Saat ditinggalkan berdua, mereka akan saling diam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Benar-benar tak mengerti, bahwa saat ini duo makhluk itu bisa dianggap keluarga mengingat hanya mereka yang berjenis berbeda.

"Kami membutuhkan _chakra_ kalian untuk bisa mengendalikan diri." Mendengarnya, Hinata hanya bisa memeluk lutut. "Saat pasokan tenaga yang kami dapat habis, aku dan Shikamaru…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia sendiri merasa tak nyaman untuk meneruskan lisan. Sebenarnya, sekarang untuk pertama kali Sasuke dan Hinata bisa mengobrol santai seperti ini – setelah yang lalu-lalu begitu dingin.

"Efek edoseika, mungkin."

Pemuda di sebelahnya bungkam, tidak mengerti bisa berkata apa. Tahu tentang tanaman bunga itu saja baru beberapa hari yang lalu, itupun cuma berasal dari penjelasan singkat si pembuat ramuan. Untuk lebih jelasnya, mereka harus pulang ke Konoha, dan mengambil lembar-lembar detail edoseika untuk dipelajari – yang ada di kamar Ino.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun mengambil _chakra_ dengan cara yang berbeda dengan Shikamaru?" terlintas satu pemikiran itu secara tiba-tiba di benak Hinata, yang sebelumnya otaknya penuh mencari penjelasan kelakuan Shikamaru-Sasuke – walau ujung-ujungnya kembali bahwa itu efek bunga. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon, ia juga menampukan kedua lengannya guna menahan dagu dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang saling tertaut.

"Benar juga. Aku selalu merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas, makanya…" Sasuke enggan menuntaskan tuturnya, ia sendiri pun malu mengakui sebab harus mengambil kekuatan gadis di hadapannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencuri darah Hinata, hanya saja membuat gadis itu kehilangan cadangan oksigen dan tentunya _chakra_.

"Ada hubungannya dengan cara kematian kami, kali." Secara tiba-tiba, Shikamaru yang sudah kembali normal turut memberi argument. Sang korban, Ino, kini juga telah mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata. "Kau mati karena kehabisan darah, dan Sasuke…" Ino tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya, sebab ia belum tahu pasti mengenai kematian Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun meninggal karena bisa saja sesak napas, sebab gas beracun di kamar itu." Hinata menuntaskan, kali ini benang merah antara prilaku mereka dengan penyebabnya mungkin bisa dikatakan berkaitan. Kejadian saat mereka meregang nyawa, berhubungan bagaimana ketika keduanya mengambil pasokan kekuatan.

Pada dasarnya, Ino dan Hinata tidak keberatan bila harus membagi tenaga, hanya saja rasa sakit serta pusing parah yang mendera itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Hingga tak ayal, mereka sebisa mungkin mencari cara untuk menghentikan dahaga kedua pemuda itu. Miris, sebab Sasuke dan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mampu menerima makanan apapun.

"Sampai kapan kami jadi korban kalian?" Ino kembali berucap, sebentar-sebentar mengelus luka di pundaknya yang tak kunjung sembuh akibat kelakuan Shikamaru. Si tersangka agak merasa tak enak, terbukti ia agak canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kita sebaiknya pulang ke Konoha. Dan mempelajari ulang tentang bunga edoseika," gagasan tersebut terlontar lagi dari pemuda yang memiliki kuncir menyerupai buah nanas di atas kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa!" langsung Ino menolak saran demikian." Resikonya sangat besar,"timpalnya lagi, sebelum orang yang memberikan ide menanyakan alasannya. "Aku rasa, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau sekarang mereka berbeda," Hinata turut mendukung apa yang dicetuskan Shikamaru, seraya mengamati baik-baik dua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ dan Shikamaru-_kun_ seperti biasa saja," imbuh orang yang sama, dan mendapati gelengan pelan dari Ino sebagai tanggapan awal. "Bagaimana bila mereka menyerang warga desa atau ninja lain?" kalimat introgatif itu terlisan dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuk secara bergantian pada Shika-Sasu." Sasuke akan mencium dan Shikamaru menghisap darah, dan keduanya mengambil _chakra_. Apa bisa dikatakan tetap sama saja dengan sebelumnya?" seketika keadaan hening mendominasi.

"Biar aku dan Hinata yang kembali."

"Tapi jika hanya kalian yang pulang, itu akan jadi runyam juga." Sasuke menambah deretan yang membuat mereka berempat menjadi serba salah." Berita kepulangan kau dan Hinata pasti akan terdengar sampai ke Hokage, dan ia pasti menanyakan tentang kami," tuturnya lagi, dan memang rasionalisasi yang diberikan itu tepat. Petinggi ninja pasti akan meminta klarifikasi mengenai kepulangan salah seorang di antara mereka, dan ini semakin mempersulit keadaan.

Berbohong dengan beralasan misi belum tuntas, yang kembali akan dianggap mentelantarkan tugas. Mengatakan rekan yang lain ada masalah, dusta yang itu hanya akan memperpanjang persoalan. "Kita semau wajib pulang bersama," Hinata berkata demikian, mengharuskan keempatnya untuk kembali tanpa ada satu pun yang tertinggal. "Kan, sudah kubilang…"

"Aku dan Ino-_chan_ bisa menjaga mereka," selanya terhadap ucapan Ino sebelumnya."Bagaimana mungkin, Hinata, kau tahu kita tidak bisa dua puluh empat jam bersama mereka?!" gadis Yamanaka itu kembali memberikan alasan atas keberatannya, ia merasa sangat berbahaya membawa Shikamaru-Sasuke dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Mau mengajak mereka tinggal di rumah kita? Kurasa itu bukan saran yang baik," terus saja, si _blonde _itu menuturkan pemikirannya, ia memprediksi hanya akan menambah masalah apabila sampai mereka berani melakukan tindakan itu."Shikamaru sekarang memang tinggal sendiri, tapi itu akan menjadi beban tambahan karena mereka terpisah."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan tinggal bersama. Mudah, kan?" untuk orang yang bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan nama satu sama lain, keputusan untuk hidup serumah itu termasuk sangat berani. Penuturan Sasuke tadi sempat membuat bola mata kedua gadis itu membulat secara otomatis,kaget juga ucapan tersebut akan keluar dari manusia acuh tak acuh macam dia.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke? " mempertanyakan keputusan pria itu, Ino sungguh-sungguh melihatinya dengan delikan sarkastis terbaik. "Yaa, aku bisa tinggal bersamanya. Tidak ada pilihan yang lain, bukan?" tidak, bukan Sasuke yang meneguhkan demikian. "Lagi pula, efek edoseika kami tidak bersamaan. Salah satu dari kami yang masih normal bisa mencari kalian," Shikamaru melanjutkan verbalisasinya.

"Apa alasan kalian, saat ada menanyakan keputusan untuk tinggal bersama?"

Dhuaaarrrr...!

Aktivitas berdiskusi mereka kontan terhenti, tatkala satu ledakan terdengar di dekat keempatnya. Semerta-merta, bersamaan itu pula, Shikamaru dan rekan-rekannya menemukan beberapa orang yang siap menghajar mereka. Terlebih lagi, ketika satu orang yang berpenampilan paling beda dan berdiri di barisan tengan itu tertawa-tawa tak jelas. Bos kawanan bertumbuh tambun itu seloroh melemparkan beberapa senjat ninja, yang sukses keempatnya hindari.

"Kalian sudah seenaknya mengacaukan pekerjaanku, yaa?!"kalimat tersebut menjadi pembuka dari pemimpin musuh. "Gara-gara kalian berempat, perdagangan wanita yang kulakukan jadi terhambat,"tambahnya sekali lagi, juga menambahkan aksen sok berwibawa dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Maju!" aba-aba menyerang telah diberikan, sekelompok orang berjumlah sekitar lima belasan berlari berpencar menjadi empat. Sedangkan enam yang lain, termasuk petinggi mereka tetap anteng pada posisi yang sama. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit, Ino berserta partner misinya berhasil membasmi musuh. Hingga…

Syuuutt…!

"Sasuke-_kun_, awas…!" jerit Hinata, tatkala satu kunai melayang, dan sepertinya akan mengenai sasaran lengan pemuda itu. Alih-alih tertancap, objek keras dan tajam tersebut serta-merta terpental saat mengenai tubuhnya. Awalnya bukan hanya orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihat terkejut, Sasuke sendiri pun tak menyangka akan hal demikian.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Serang!" sekali lagi, perintah untuk membunuh diterima antek-antek yang tersisa. Untuk ini, Sasuke sendiri pun tidak mungkin mengalami kesulitan untuk menyelesaikannya. Terjadi keganjilan, tatkala pemuda Uchiha itu mencoba mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya, kekuatan mata itu sama sekali tidak berekasi. Hingga pertarungan yang mudah, menjadi sedikit rumit baginya.

Bukannya hanya itu, Shikamaru pun tidak mampu mengeluarkan jurus bayangan andalannya. Hingga ia hanya dapat memakai teknik beladiri biasa untuk menyelesaikan perkelahian. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia pun memiliki badan yang kebal seperti halnya Sasuke. Shuriken dan kunai yang seharusnya melukai tubuh Shikamaru, kini malah melayang ke sembarang arah begitu mengenainya.

Pertarungan hampir berakhir, saat ini menyisikan seorang yang pembasmiannya akan ada sedikit drama teatrikal. Di mana dalang itu dibiarkan untuk lari, dan setelah ia merasa aman, baru eksekusi akan di berlakukan. "Kau pemimpinya, kan?" Ino bertanya, dengan aura menakutkan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, membuat calon korbannya bergetar ketakutan.

Tidak mendapatkan sahutan apapun, sedikit memberikan senyuman, lantas gadis itu melemparkan beberapa kunai yang mengenai jantung dan bagian tubuh lain orang paruh baya menjengkelkan itu. Puas, Ino akhirnya berhasil menepati kata-katanya untuk menghabisi dalang utamanya. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya, lantas membalikan tubuh dan mendapati tiga rekannya.

"Shikamaru, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" teriak Ino, saat pemuda yang disebutkan namanya mencoba aksi gila dengan menusukan senjata tajam ke tubuhnya. Alih-alih melukainya, objek berbahaya itu bahkan patah. Sasuke turut melakukan tindakan serupa, dan mendapati hal yang sama dari Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan _sharingan_, tapi tubuhku kebal."

Pasca bertutur begitu, Sasuke masih saja menatapi setiap bagian badannya. Taklama pandangannya lurus ke depan, nanarnya terlihat kosong untuk beberapa saat. Yaa, bukan hal yang baik bila seorang berfamili Uchiha kehilangan kekuatan utamanya,_ sharingan_. Bukankah itu kebanggaan mereka sebagai salah satu klan terkuat?

Tak ubah dengan Shikamaru, ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan kemampuan andalan keluarganya. Namun sebagai kompensasi, ia memiliki tubuh yang tidak terluka kendati menerima serangan objek berbahaya semacam shuriken dan lainnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, taklama mengarahkan pandangan pada dua gadis di depannya.

"Kita harus pulang. Sekarang!"

Demikian yang diucapkan oleh si ahli strategi itu, sebab usai mengatakan kalimat tersebut, ia kehilangan kesadarannya tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya demikian, Sasuke pun turut terjatuh pingsan beberapa detik kemudian. Belum lagi, keduanya masing-masing memiliki suhu ekstrim. Sasuke begitu panas; Shikamaru sangat dingin. Belum lagi suara erangan mereka yang terdengar sangat kesakitan.

Efek bunga edoseika ini memang mengejutkan. Satu sisi memberikan keuntungan yang tiada terkira, namun di bagian yang lain juga sangat merugikan. Benar, mereka harus pulang ke Konoha secepatnya. Persoalan ini tidak akan terselesaikan bila keempatnya hanya diam di tempat, satu resiko harus di ambil, dan mereka putuskan untuk kembali.

Sempat kewalahan Ino dan Hinata untuk menstabilkan suhu keduanya, yang berakhir dengankeputusan mendekatkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Benar saja, akhirnya Shikamaru maupun Sasuke dapat berhenti mendesah perih. Jika dilihat-lihat keadaan keduanya yang dibuat saling memeluk, benar-benar seperti anak kembar tak identik yang lucu, atau malah…

* * *

o

O

o

"Jangan sampai itu tersebar! Aku akan dikira pecinta lelaki nanti." Sasuke misuh-misuh, sembari meniti langkah ia masih saja mengungkapkan ketidaksukaanya. Bagaimana bisa senang, bila mendapati tubuh setengah telanjang dengan memeluk badan pemuda lain? Tidak peduli alasan Hinata-Ino melakukannya, yang ia tahu kalau hal itu memalukan.

"Padahal kemarin kalian manis sekali. Terlihat seperti suami-istri,"Ino mulai menyudutkan, mengejek dengan kalimat demikian, yang mana semakin berhasil membuat rona wajah pemuda Uchiha itu menampilkan segurat emosi kesal. "Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi kau dan Shikamaru tinggal bersama, kan?" semakin menyebalkan saja gadis berambut _blonde_ ini.

"Itu, mengenai hal ini…" Hinata buka suara, ia yang selama ini lebih banyak jadi pendengar, sekarang hendak menyampaikan argumennya. "Bagaimana bila orang lain menanyakan mereka yang tinggal bersama? Pasti akan sangat rancu sekali." Iya, benar juga, keduanya sama sekali tidak akrab, bahkan menyebutkan nama satu sama lain pun jarang. Tentu sangat aneh, jika tiba-tiba mereka hidup satu atap.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

Apa yang diutarakan Shikamaru itu, menjadikan alasan kuat mereka untuk beberapa saat menghentikan tapakan. Merundingkan sekaligus mengetahui peran masing-masing, dan sampai pada satu keputusan. Bahwa apapun kebohongan yang mereka katakan kelak, persoalan ini jangan sampai tersebar ke kalangan khalayak luas.

Sasuke-Shikamaru saat ini tidak bisa dikategorikan apa, dan seperti yang telah diketahui, sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan kodrat akan dianggap membahayakan. Contoh mudahnya, jurus yang menghidupkan orang mati dan mengendalikannya, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa teknik tersebut tak pantas untuk digunakan. Lalu mereka? Bisa jadi akan dianggap sebagai ancaman besar. Bukan hanya akan dimusnahkan, salah-salah Konoha juga akan kena imbasnya karena mengingat keduanya berasal dari desa Lindungan Daun – sebab bisa dianggap pemicu perang.

Jadi sebelum semua ini mendapatkan titik terang, atau setidaknya bisa memberikan alasan rasional pada orang lain, maka rahasia ini cukup tersimpan erat bagi mereka. Rapat akbar telah usai, keempatnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak sampai satu kilometer lagi dari gerbang utama desa, semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Melewati penjaga dengan mudahnya, tidak ada satu pun yang menduga kalau Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini sudah berbeda. Rupanya, kegunaan dari mengambil _chakra _orang lain memang mampu membuat keduanya tetap pada diri masing-masing. Hingga sampai mereka di depan pintu ruangan Hokage, Ino maupun Hinata bisa dipastikan sangat gugup saat ini. Para gadis membayangkan, seluruhnya gagal total, dan berakhir dengan mereka akan dieksekusi mati. Oke, itu memang hiperbola, tapi tak ada salahnya memikirkan hal terburuk sekarang.

"Hokage-sama,"ucap keempatnya, seraya memberikan salam penghormatan, serta-merta hanya mendapati anggukan pelan sebagai tanggapan. "Misi berhasil kami selesaikan,"Hinata memulai laporannya. Sesuai skema rencana, gadis itulah yang pertama kali menuturkan penjelasan mengenai jalannya tugas kali ini.

"Kendala kali ini?" seperti biasa, Naruto pasti akan meminta evaluasi sebagai pertimbangan misi untuk ke depannya, dan ini pertanyaan yang ditunggu keempatnya. " Tidak ada masalah yang terlampau berat, Hokage-_sama_. Hanya saja…" _hairess _Hyuuga itu tidak menuntaskan kalimatnya, ia memberikan isyarat meminta penyelamatan pada Ino di sebelahnya dengan melirik ke direksinya.

"Rekan kami, Sasuke Uchiha dan Shikamaru Nara, terkena efek racun yang membuat mereka…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak secepatnya ke rumah sakit?" seloroh, sang Hokage langsung mengintrupsi karangan Ino. Semuanya sudah terprediksi oleh si jago taktik, hanya saja tidak yakin dengan alasan yang akan diberikan. Rupanya, jauh lebih mudah menggunakan otaknya untuk strategi membunuh musuh, beda hal kalau harus berbohong.

"Saya sebagai ninja yang mempelajari ilmu medis, telah memastikan tidak ada gangguan fisik."

"Lalu?"

Tercekat, memang saat di akademi dulu seharusnya mereka dibekali kemampuan membuat karangan cerita yang apik. Untuk akting standar, seperti tidak menunjukan kegugupan dan menampilkan mimik yang biasa, bisa dilakukan dengan baik. Cuma mencari rasionalisasi yang dirasa pas guna memuluskan rencana, itu tidak semudah perkiraan.

"Ada kelainan pada diri rekan kami, yang…" sedikit Hinata melirik kedua kaum Adam di dekatnya, ia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan kata-kata yang akan dilontarkanya. "Membuat keduanya tidak bisa dipisahkan,"imbuhnya menyelesaikan. Benar saja, kening sang Kage mengkerut mendengarnya. Pertama-tama, terlebih dahulu Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, Sasuke dan Shikamaru tak luput dari percermatan.

"Maksudnya?" benar, ia akhirnya meminta klarifikasi dari apa alasan yang diterimanya. Tidak, mana mungkin saat ini mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tak bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran yang ada. "Apa harus aku meminta Sakura memeriksa mereka?" bukan maksud menakuti atau mendesak, Kage berkata demikian hanya wujud dari kepedulian pada kawan sejawatnya.

"Ini bukan soal luka atau penyakit," Shikamaru berkata juga, ia tersenyum pada Naruto di hadapannya. "Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa dipisahkan dari orang yang kucintai,"ujarnya mengejutkan, sembari tiba-tiba menggenggam erat jari-jemari tangan Sasuke. Jelas, bisa diprediksi dengan mudah bagaimana raut muka kaget yang tertahan si lelaki Uchiha di sebelahnya. "Efek racun itu membuat kami saling membutuhkan," tambahnya, kali ini menambah aksen mesra dengan menatap Sasuke sok kelam.

Sungguh, setidaknya lebih dari dua puluh rasionalisasi telah ia pikirkan, hanya saja itu satu-satunya yang menurut Shikamaru agak masuk di akal. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, "jadi, efek racunnya adalah…" ia belum sanggup meneruskan lisannya, dan kembali melepaskan senyum maklum." Kalian saling mencintai, begitu?"

"Yaa, aku dan Shikamaru tidak mungkin bisa berjauhan. Oleh karena itu, kami akan tinggal bersama," untuk _moment_ yang ini, Sasuke mengambil bagian perannya. Tidak mengenal tanggung, pemuda itu bahkan semerta-merta merengkuh pundak Shikamaru. Lelaki yang satu tak mau kalah, juga menambah suasana ala romantis dengan mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sasuke. Keadaan hening, Hokage pun belum menemukan suaranya untuk sekedar sedikit meresponi.

Taktik mereka ini aneh, tapi tampaknya efektif.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Oke, sebelumnya izinkan saya membalas beberapa review yang tidak bisa responi, yaaa?

**SK**: ini sudah dilanjutkan. Untuk fic TBuP dan FH menyusul nanti, yaa? Pasti di-update, kok. **Indri**: iya, ini sudah di-update. Semoga suka, yaa?!

Terimakasih juga untuk yang memberikan tanggepan di chapter sebelumnya: **nufze, harunami56, azzuradeva, inodesuyo, TitaniaGirls, Renita Nee-chan, Yola-ShikaIno, SK, Indri**. Ooh, tak lupa juga untuk **Luluk Minam Cullen** yang menanyakan kelanjutan fic ini, terimakasih.

Lanjut, capcuuuus…

Iya, fic ini emang sukses ter-update, tapi aku ngerasa aneh. Semoga gak kebangetan rush, soalnya saya sudah memikirkan agar jalan ceritanya tidak serumit mungkin. Tapi, tampaknya tetep bribet ini (*pundung sendiri). Mungkin untuk awal-awal cerita, masih dipenuhi dengan penjelasan-penjelasn mengenai perubahan Shika-Sasu, tapi saya rasa itu penting untuk kelanjutan cerita.

Ide ngebuat mereka jadi pasangan homo itu, sebenarnya baru terlintas di benak saya saat mengerjakan cerita ini. Dan. Kaya'nya sukses ngebuat saya mengakui bila seorang penulis fic fujoshi, saya dukung Shika-Sasu! Sayang, fokus utama saya gak lepas dari pair straight.*eehh?!

Oke, bacotan saya udah panjang banget, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_Mind to review, please?!_

Salam,

Pixie Yank-chan


End file.
